


Six

by caratkat (ohohomos)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 20:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohohomos/pseuds/caratkat
Summary: Five times Jihoon decided that dating Mingyu is just being practical plus one time he finally stopped lying to himself.





	Six

**Author's Note:**

> D-DAY! Thank you PH Jigyu fans! Let's enjoy the concert!

When Mingyu asked him out, Jihoon's first thought is that, Mingyu isn't a guy he'll date seriously. One look at Mingyu, bright-eyed, puppy-like, naive beanpole, he knew that the guy is childish, irresponsible, and over-all annoyance. But he's also cute, and Jihoon is bored these days, so he said yes. Its just practical. They'll probably just date for 3 weeks until Mingyu realised that Jihoon is just playing him. Jihoon is sure Mingyu will realise that Jihoon will never be serious with him.

But boy, he was wrong.

* * *

**One.**

The fast food restaurant Jihoon likes to go to is crowded during lunch hour, but that didn't really stopped him. He'll do everything to eat the double cheese bacon burger and crunchy large fries he has been craving for days now. But that didn't mean he's not annoyed with the number of times people have already bumped into him while he's in line.

"Jihoonie? I told you to tell me when you're ordering during my shift. I should have let you in the line first." A crew went straight to him after spotting him. Jihoon smiled to himself. Bingo.

"Ask those in priority lane first. Do you want to be terminated?" He laugh. This kid is really amusing.

"Well, you're my number one priority. What's your order?" A toothy smile is sent to him. Jihoon chuckled.

Five minutes later, he finally got what he wanted plus an additional coke float on the house.

Really, dating Kim Mingyu, Employee of the Month for seven consecutive times, is handy. You can say it's one of the reason Jihoon dates him.

* * *

**Two.**

Subway is hell. Heck, crowded places are hell. There are too many people, it's too loud, and hot as hell. For the small and fragile Jihoon (ha ha ha), these places are not suitable for him. He'd rather be in his room, listening to music while doing nothing. But alas, his professor just have to ask for an ancient book as reference for his topic.4

"Hyuuuung! I'm here!" Kim Mingyu waved his long arms to catch his attention; not that he have to since his head is sticking out from the crowd of people due to his impressive height. Mingyu could be easily found this way.

"Come on, its just two stations from here." Mingyu pulled him into the crowded coach once the train arrived. They stand on the intersection of two coaches, where its the least crowded. Still, once the door opened, Jihoon was once again squished by the people around him.

"Are you uncomfortable? Hang on." Mingyu shifted their position; Jihoon now had his back to the wall and Mingyu stands in front of him, using his left arm to cage Jihoon so he won't be so pressed into him. Jihoon could smell his citrus cologne like this.

"Better?" Mingyu asked as he peered down into him. Jihoon nodded. Being with Mingyu means being secured.

* * *

**Three.**

"Woah, look at that hottie!" The girl beside Jihoon exclaimed. They are starting to get on his nerves but he choose to ignore them in favor of clearing the 294th level of Candy Crush while waiting for Mingyu. They'll be having their movie date, since his favorite superhero movie is out in cinemas and Mingyu asked him out. Of course, Jihoon said yes. Free movie and free food? Hell yah.

Its just that the girls beside him is now slapping each other because of some guy and his concentration is broken. He just paused the game to politely ask the girls to stop it when they both shook like a worm sprinkled with salt.

"Oh my gosh he's heading this way!" Girl One said. Irritated, Jihoon finally looked at who they're looking at.

Of course, it's Mingyu with his pretty face and refreshing smile.

"Jihoon! Did you wait too long?" Mingyu said after crouching in front of him, making Jihoon stare down at him.

Jihoon could feel the envious stare of the two girls beside him.

"Yes." He said as he caress Mingyu's face. Mingyu closed his eyes in content. "And we need to go now if we want to see that movie on time... babe." Jihoon finished. Mingyu blushed dark shade of red and tried to hide it by standing up and pulling Jihoon on his feet.

"Gosh, do you really have to call me that? It's embarrassing." Mingyu said as he lace their hands together.

Jihoon looked back to the girls, and he laughed when they still looked envious. Pros of dating a handsome Mingyu.

* * *

**Four.**

"Hey, I'm hungry." Jihoon said as he nudge Mingyu by his feet. The boy is currently repairing a hole on his shirt; Jihoon should have taught better before startling him.

"Aw, hyung! I pricked myself!" Mingyu exclaimed after sucking on the blood on his finger. Jihoon felt a little bad.

"Sorry 'bout that. Hey, cook something for us." Jihoon stood up to take a peak on his refrigerator. In it are 3 pieces of eggs, soy sauce, onions, and cold rice. He really needs to get some grocery. Mingyu shuffles behind.

"Wow, hyung. You need to get some groceries. But I think I could make something." Mingyu took everything from the refrigerator and started working on their food. Jihoon looked back on the cleaniest part of his flat. Oh well.

Twenty minutes later, he's eating a steaming fried rice with eggs. How could Mingyu make this?

"You, come here." Jihoon said between the bites. Mingyu stopped chewing and bent down to him. Jihoon planted a kiss on Mingyu's lips. "You're the best."

Mingyu slowly started chewing while fighting a growing smile on his face. He looks like a stuffed animal like this. Jihoon laughed. He doesn't care if they're eating breakfast for dinner.

* * *

**Five.**

Despite his manly look, Kim Mingyu have the soft heart and the abilities of a mother. So Jihoon called him after getting sick. Nevermind that he is his boyfriend, Jihoon could've called Jun first if that boy could cook something other than spicy food. That boy is a worrywart.

Mingyu came rushing through his door with medicines and some groceries.

Mingyu gave Jihoon a sponge bath then helped Jihoon replace his clothes and made him sip warm tea while cooking a poridge. While Jihoon is eating, Mingyu replaced the bed sheets and opened the window to make the room cooler. All this time, Mingyu doesn't nag Jihoon about his overworking like he had expected.

After making sure that Jihoon ate enough food, drank the medicine and water to stay hydrated, Mingyu tucked him in his newly made bed.

"Look, Jihoonie. I know you love your work so much. So I won't tell you to stop when I know you won't. So when you feel hungry or tired, just call me and I'll make you some food or I'll carry you home. I'll be here when you need me, okay?" Mingyu said as he put a cooling patch on Jihoon's forehead.

"But I have the afternoon shift, so I need to go. Just call me, okay? Don't get up unless you need to eat and drink or use the CR! Take a rest okay?" Mingyu said. He give Jihoon a peck on his cheeks and he left the room.

"I love you!" Jihoon could hear him shout from the door. He smiled. He feels a lot better now.

* * *

**Plus one.**

Jihoon graduated a year before Mingyu. He got high honors and there are agencies that are recruiting him already. Everyone is happy for him. His family, friends, and most of all, his boyfriend.

Mingyu watched the ceremony with his parents, both him and Jihoon's mother are crying. Mingyu offered tissues to his mother as he wipes his own tears. Jihoon laughed at them in distance, but he's feeling overhelmed inside, so he ignored them the ceremony is over. They rushed and congratulate him and showered him with attention.

Jihoon is glad Mingyu doesn't try to kiss him or hold his hand in his parent's presence. His parents are accepting, but Jihoon himself is still uncomfortable with displays of affection. Still, Mingyu respected that and kept the gestures at minimum, like a hand on his shoulder or guiding him by his elbow. Those little touches made Jihoon's heart skip a beat.

They ate at a fancy restaurant together with his family. Its formal, but Jihoon enjoys the affair. His parents are asking him about his acceptance in this company, and asking Mingyu about his future plans. Jihoon's happy that his parents accepted Mingyu, and he knows the other returns the sentiment.

After lunch, his parents let him spend some time alone with Mingyu. They reminded him to return before dinner because they have a surprise for him, and Mingyu volunteered to send him back. His parents let them be and went home early.

They walked around a park. They are just talking about anything; Jihoon's friends, parents, future. He really feel at ease and he knew he could get used to this kind of feeling. After a year of dating, he could finally say this easily, he love Mingyu.

"You know that I love you, right?" Jihoon told him. Mingyu smiled easily and nooded.

"Thats right." he said. Jihoon whipped his head so fast but Mingyu got startled. "Why? Of course I know that." he said.

"When? I never said it to you!"Jihoon asked, feeling a bit like his important secret got out of the bag. Mingyu smiled.

"Well, at first I knew that you only agreed to date me for the hell of it. I mean, you probably just know me as one of Wonwoo's roommate. But I liked you back then because you're so hardworking. So on the first dates I try to impress you, you just look like you're having fun on judging me on your head," Mingyu laughed and he is correct on his assumption. Their first days of dating is awkward.

"But after a while, you gotten more responsive to my advances. And then you started initiating dates. So I guessed you're starting to like me that way. I got sure of it when you introduced me to your parents. I never thought that would happen within our first year. To be honest I thought you'll just introduce me to them as a friend. So imagine my shock when you said I was your boyfriend! I got really nervous! I think I made a bad first impression." Mingyu said. Its not true, his mother adored him and his father said he looked responsible. Jihoon is just as surprised that they liked him right away.

"Anyways, even if you didn't say it, I could feel it in your actions. And I know you don't really like saying those kinds of things. I'm just happy that you smile when I say I love you. That's enough for me." Mingyu finished and squeezed his hand.

"I must be a bad boyfriend." Jihoon said. Mingyu laughed and plafully kissed his cheeks.

"Nah, you're a really good boyfriend." Mingyu said and Jihoon smiled. They stopped walking and Jihoon faced him.

"I love you, he started. "I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I'll tell you I love you everytime you want to hear it from now on. I love you," he said. Mingyu looked close to tears. He hugged Jihoon and numbled a small "I love you too" on his ear.

Jihoon's heart is full because of this boy, and he can't get enough of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
